The Encounter
by Annrob22
Summary: Naruto and his team was sent by Tsunade to see what was going on in the near by village which was slaughtered. But when they arrive at the horrific scene of people lying in the streets dead, buildings burned down, and most importantly the stench of blood thickens the air. And the only person there was a certain hanyou...
1. Chapter 1

**Surprisingly this is my first cross over that I have just thought up from a question which was, " Who would truly win in a fight? Naruto in the Shippuden or InuYasha?" If ya want you could comment your oppinion. **

**The Old Konoha Well**

"Well Naruto, this is it." Said Jiraiya the legendary Sanin who was walking with his faithful student Naruto. When Jiraiya looks at Naruto, he thinks back three years ago, of how little he was into a young man now. He couldn't believe that he is sixteen, and is now a full fledge teenager. Though back as a kid, he was mischievous, always getting into trouble, and most importantly alone from the people who disliked him because of the beast inside him. The nine tailed fox which was sealed inside him by the Fourth Hokage to save Konoha from the destruction of the nine tails. But that was a long time ago, a distant memory. Now, this new and improved Naruto Uzamaki who went under extra hard training to bring back his long lost friend, Sasuke Uchiha, who went to go under Orochimaru to become stronger to defeat his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Even though there was many failed attempts to bring him back to the Hidden Leaf, Naruto has that kind of spirit to never give up and to keep his promise because like he says," That's my Ninja Way!".

"So this is the so called 'legendary' well of the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto said slightly disappointed because it wasn't what he wanted it to look like. He thought the well would be big and enormous and well taking care of but, it's way different from what is in his imagination. The well was a regular sized well. It was torn, not polished wood; enough to get you splinters if so much just touch it. Jiraiya looked at the young man beside him and smiled at his reaction to it.

"Yes it is the oldest well of the land of fire and also holds many legends. Even during the three great wars. It was said that many things came from this well and could take you to a foreign land. Land of demons, and monsters rule. Of course, there are humans, and also mostly priestesses were dominant there. That the well travels 500 years in the past and-" Jiraiya stops since Naruto was shaking himself to death.

"Y-you s-said –demons and m-monsters?" stuttered Naruto as he thought of what they look like. _Big ugly monsters on the other side of the well? No wonder it looks like what it is… _"Has any shinobi been through the well?" Asked Naruto worried if there was ninja's that been through there and haven't returned from the disastrous.

"Surprisingly no. No one has been through it." He told the worried Naruto. _But they have been through here before. _Jiraiya was woken from his thoughts by a rumbling sound that startled him. He looked around to find the loud noise and then he heard a chuckling laughter of Naruto.

"Hehe sorry I haven't eaten anything all day." Smiled Naruto holding his rumbling stomach.

"I'll tell you what; I'll take you to Ichiraku's to eat your favorite food." Naruto blue eyes then widened at the thought of him drowning himself into some ramen.

"Y-you really mean that Pervy Sage?!" exclaimed Naruto pulling on Jiraiya's sleeve. Jiraiya was frowning at the thought of being bankrupt from Naruto's obsession with Ramen. But then he thought he earned it for being strong and never giving up.

"Yeah, let's go." Jiraiya said and they both headed out back to the Leaf.

"Are you sure that Naraku is at that direction, Kagome?" asked InuYasha who was pointing north of them. Him, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are hearing rumors about seeing Naraku that way and of course are trying to defeat him. Knowing InuYasha, he'll hunt for Naraku day and night nonstop! The group hasn't had a break in about 5 hrs. since they stopped by a village. (Since Miroku's lecherous hands won't get off of women's butts they got ran out.)

"InuYasha, don't you think it's time for us to take a break? I mean, we have been walking for hours now!" said Kagome who was tired even though she had her bicycle from her era to ride on. Knowing InuYasha and how stubborn he is, he won't give up on an argument.

"No. We're about half way there and instead everyone here just wants to act like a bunch of weaklings. Sometimes I just don't understand you humans!" Yelled the hot tempered hanyou.

"InuYasha, we are not a demon are half just like you, so you know we get tired easily." Said Miroku jumping in the conversation.

"Well, excuse me Miroku. And as I can recall weren't YOU the one that caused us to leave the village in the first place? Huh lecherous monk?!" Miroku was somewhat offended by his statement of being called lecherous.

"I'm telling you, it's these hands they're cursed or something!" Said Miroku holding his hands out. For that he earned a knock on the head from Sango with her Hiraikotsu.

"Yeah right you Lech." Sango hissed at him for his stupidity.

Kagome began to what she said," C'mon InuYasha there's a village right ahead of us!" begged Kagome. InuYasha still not budging and just stood there with his nose turned up in the air with a grunt. Kagome gave Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that knowing look that he doesn't know. Whenever he acts resistant to go anywhere they'll just leave him behind since he would follow anyway. The four just marched off before InuYasha knew they even left.

"Why is everyone quiet all of a sudd-" InuYasha opens one of his amber eyes to see nobody in front of him. "Where the hell are they?" He looks left and right but no avail. And then looks straight ahead to find them at the entrance of the village.

"Damn them…" InuYasha cursed to himself and ran towards them. When he finally caught up with them they was about go to their rooms.

"Hey! Why the hell did you all leave me like that? Without me you all are useless!"

"Well InuYasha if you must know, we are tired! We have to eat and have some rest before we move on!" Kagome yelled back hurting InuYasha's sensitive ears in return. HE knows that he won't win this argument so he just stormed off into nowhere. Kagome was about to go after him until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Kagome it will be fine. Let him cool off for a bit. Then he'll be back before you know it." Said Sango trying to comfort her worried friend.

"I know that but it's getting late and I know he wants something to eat and all." Kagome rambled on. But Sango interrupted her." It's going to be all right Kagome." Kagome's fist tightens and then relaxes. She took a deep breath and sighed, hoping InuYasha will be alright. She nods her head to Sango's understandment.

"Okay then, the hot springs should cheer you up a little okay?"

"Okay." _InuYasha, I know why you are determined to kill Naraku. I cant feel your pain and sorrow for what he had did to you for the past 50 years. But you have to be patient. We'll have our turn to kill him ourselves. He's not the only person he hurt to. Don't forget Sango and Miroku and many others he did wrong. I just hope you're alright where you are right now. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Get What He Wants**

The sky was getting dark in the forest. InuYasha just walking into the crunchy leaves seeing the light bugs fluttering around the tree. Then he finally chose to stop by that tree and sit under its bark looking up at the sky. Flashbacks of the events between Kagome and him replayed in his head. Especially her worried expression of him storming out on her out of the blue.

"Ah, Kagome…" He sighed looking at the raven haired girl smiling inside his mind. Even though he doesn't want to show that he has feelings for Kagome, but deep down he is crazy for her! Not because she resembles his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, but because she's the only person that believed in him, and taught him kindness, how to help people in need, and to smile at some time. He knows he didn't mean to storm out on her like that but he just needed some fresh air. InuYasha then pays attention to a tattered well in front of him. He stares at it reminds him of the times Kagome came out of the well from her time bringing everyone their favorite snacks for the road.

He even admits that he was tired himself from all that walking yesterday but was pushing himself to get to Naraku before he disappears again. He knows that he will never forgive Naraku for setting him and Kikyo up like that, making them hate each other so that he could get his hands on the Shikon no Tama. That results into a dead priestess and a dormant hanyou for 50+ years… The thought of that made InuYasha's blood boil.

"Damn that Naraku! Once I get my hands on him I-"

"I what InuYasha…?" Said a cold and deep voice that made InuYasha jump from surprise. He jumps back a few inches from the voice right behind him, facing the dark figure. _Eh, that's impossible! How couldn't I smelt him before?_

"Haha, InuYasha it's been a while of playing hide and go seek. So I have to find you myself…"

InuYasha growls clenching his jaw tight," Naraku!" He calls out. The figure came out from the shade of the dark trees and appeared in front of the moonlight. It was indeed Naraku standing in front of him. InuYasha clutches his sword getting ready to fight.

"I see you want to destroy me and get half of the Jewel for yourself and find the rest of the pieces. Well it steal won't change the fact that I killed Kik-"

"Shut up," InuYasha unsheathes Tessaiga," You bastard! Adamant Barrage!" Yelled InuYasha swinging his sword that shards of adamant rushing towards Naraku shredding him to pieces that floated in the air. Then Naraku just laughed devilry leaving InuYasha growling in response.

"InuYasha don't you remember? When you encountered me when we was at your father's grave and you used that technique on me, didn't you remember that no matter how many times you destroy my body, I'm still alive and well. I don't have a heart inside of me which makes me immortal." Naraku said making InuYasha even angrier. _Damn he's right, but I won't let him get the best of me!_

"Well then, I know your heart is with that baby you created at Mount Hakurei. And that he has the Fehoeki that can't sense his demonic aura. And about your body," He hangs the sword in his battle stance," I guess I have to destroy it in order for you to get out of my face…" InuYasha then dashes towards Naraku swinging his sword slashing him to pieces. Naraku still laughing at his attempts of destroying him making InuYasha more furious. But InuYasha doesn't realize that Naraku knocked him down with one of his tentacles he grew from his arm. He landed by the well hitting his back on the wooden frame. Now Naraku was standing in front of him looking down at him with his red iris eyes while InuYasha looked up at him with his amber ones in anger.

"You're," InuYasha slowly gets up hurting himself in the process," not going to finish me off here! I'm not going to let you kill me and live to tell about it!" InuYasha said picking up his sword getting ready for the second round. Naraku laughs again," Ha! You're attempt is futile! I will keep regenerating my body no matter how many attacks you hit me with!" InuYasha growls even more loudly," And who says I want to destroy you anyway?"

"Huh?" Before he could respond fully he was grabbed by Naraku's tentacles getting squeezed to death. InuYasha was trying to escape but in his state he couldn't break free from his hold.

"Goodbye InuYasha." And with that cold statement he threw InuYasha down the well.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Yelled InuYasha falling deeper in the well before disappearing.

"Haha mission complete." Naraku said talking to himself. "You can come out now Kagura. I see you hiding in the trees." He randomly calls out of nowhere. Kagura jumps down showing her magenta eyes while holding down her fan from her face.

"Why didn't you finish him off? You had a chance to kill him!" yelled Kagura. She wanted to finish InuYasha herself but didn't have the chance to. _ What's Naraku planning up his sleeves now?_

"Kagura you have a lot to learn. You don't see my plan do you?" Kagura looks at Naraku," I know I can't kill InuYasha because his demon will come out and kill my body instantly. No matter how many times you knock him down he'll get back up."

"Then why did you throw him down the well?" Asked Kagura.

"Because, rumors say that it's a well that travels to another dimension. I'll doubt he'll ever get back." _So this is what you are planning. That kidnapping of the well keeper was for a reason then…_

"You see Kagura, with InuYasha gone away from his group, they're useless. Miroku's wind tunnel will not be a nuisance since he cannot suck any miasma. And with the demon slayer, she's not so tough with her brother Kohaku. And last but not least, the miko. Her powers are useful against me but just like I told InuYasha, don't matter how many times you destroy my body, it's useless. So I get the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel for it to be complete. Because she has the last shard. Because not even her can't purify it completely. "Naraku said explaining his plan. Somewhat, Kagura was disappointed since his plan is actually working, meaning that there will be no chance of Naraku getting defeated so she could be free. She couldn't go and defeat him herself since he holds her heart in his hand and could squeeze it to death. So she has to be cautious of her actions around him. And to be more of a nuisance she has a brat kid that was also Naraku's reincarnation, Hakudoshi, keep a close eye on her. All she has to do is to hope for the luck that she has. Then she thought about Sesshomaru, InuYasha older brother. His image somehow popped up in her head made her blush. And then an idea popped in her head.

"You have others looking for you. Before you know it they will catch up to you and-"

"And what Kagura? You're little boyfriend Sesshomaru can come and save the day?" Even though Kagura doesn't have a heart, she could feel it stopping at the thought of Naraku calling Sesshomaru her boyfriend. "I have puppets that could keep them stalled for a bit. I don't need a bunch of time to do what I need to do Kagura." And with that he disappears with a smoke of miasma. Kagura was shocked. She hadn't thought of the day that Naraku, will actually…. Gets what he wants…

* * *

**Oh yeah BTW don't forget to review ya'll opinions! on who do you think is the best. Naruto or InuYasha?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Village: Slaughtered **

InuYasha woke up slowly as a bright light shined on his face. It was too bright so he put his hand over his eyes to block out the light's harmful rays. His vision is blurry so he really can't see well. And it took him a minute to realize what is going on.

"What happened…?" He said ruggedly while his vision is getting into focus. He rubbed his head of the unknown pain until images popped up of what just happened last night. Visions of Naraku and him fighting and him throwing him down and threw in into a hole. And then everything came into senses…

InuYasha growls," Damn him!" And then flinches in pain from straining his head. All he could think about is his hands around Naraku's neck…

And then one thought came to mind," Where am I?" He said looking at the claustrophobic wall. His breathing starts to race fast and faster and he knew he had to get out of the suffocating hole! So he jumped with his superhuman strength right out of the hole and landed safely on the ground heaving.

"That…was close…" he said in between breaths sweating from its humid air down the hole. He looks back to see what he had just jumped from and saw a well that resembles the one he saw last night. He then turns his head to his surroundings to see trees and lush green grass just like back at the Feudal Era. And then he saw something that he had never seen before in his entire life… He saw five giant heads on top of a mountain and right below it was buildings that somewhat resembles Kagome's Era.

"Am I in Kagome's time? It couldn't be… I haven't gone down the Bone Eaters Well did I?" InuYasha said to himself. He was trying to figure out what was happening but couldn't put his claw on it…Until an idea popped up inside his head!

"Since it's Kagome's time I could locate her house in that town then! And then I could go back through her shrine and go back home!" He said brightly. He was somehow proud of himself since Miroku isn't there to hammer him with questions and telling him that it will not work all the time. So he followed the path that lead toward the strange town.

"So the 'nine tails' is this way I presume." Says a slithery voice walking beside his partner Itachi. He looks back at his shark made partner and then looked forward to his destination," yes, and we're close…" Itachi says calmly.

"You're awfully quiet today after the meeting." He looks back at his partner's face," Are you worried about your little brother? What's his name…Sasuke?"

"Insolence! We do not have time to talk or think about that now. The only thing we need to focus on is our main objective. Capturing the tailed beasts…" yelled Itachi. Even though he doesn't look it, he's strained that his brother escaped from Orochimaru's grasp and is powerful enough to kill him. And he knows that he's on a search party to find and kill him himself. Kisame really doesn't know about the Uchiha's past but knows Itachi has the upper hand. But hearing that somebody like Sasuke killing Orochimaru is the ultimate news and he also knows that he's after his loyal partner.

"Anyway," he said trying to change the subject," while we are close to the nine tails, let's stop and rest up. Having to sit still for three days is making my body ache…" Kisame suggested while rubbing his back from its stiffness. Usually Itachi might say no and keep going but he actually agreed to his suggestion.

"Somehow I'm feeling extra generous today. We stop at that village for a few minutes and then we're off." Ordered Itachi. Kisame was shocked to hear his partner actually agreeing with his idea. Either way he always follows his orders since he's stronger than he. Then silence filled the air as they march closer and closer to the nearby small village. They finally made it, looking at the people crowding the streets.

"Let's get something to eat since we haven't eaten in days now. What about that stand over there?" Kisame pointed out. It was a large snack stand that sold rice balls. The smell of it reached Kisame's shark nose which made his mouth water a little bit. And not to mention, Itachi's too. They followed the scent of the delicious aroma. But along the way, people glared at them gossiping.

"Hey are they part of the Akatsuki?" "I think so, look at those red clouds on them." "Are they still after the tailed beasts?" "Not to mention, did the Village Hidden in the Leaf have a Jinchuriki with them?" "We can't let them pass!" "Yeah let's stop them!"

The people start to rant louder and get angrier by the second. Soon they grabbed their weapons getting prepared for their fight. Kisame and Itachi noticed all the people glaring at them and preparing their military.

"I can't even take a break for once without killing people?" Kisame said while halting to a stop.

"You will not pass," Everyone gets there shuriken and knives ready," because your end is here." Said a man in front of the military. Kisame laughed at their attempt to stop them.

"Haha, is this is some kind of joke?" He asks. In return, no response from the people. "Oh you all serious about this huh?" He begins to grab for his sword "shark skin" until Itachi stops him.

"No need to. Let's just leave." And just when he was about to turn away, someone was about to strike him until Itachi turned around swiftly, grabbed his wrist, and threw him down onto the ground leaving sand dust clouding up the ground.

"Just leave them alone' eh?" Kisame mimicked Itachi looking at the guy unconscious on the ground. Itachi made a glare at Kisame which made up shut up less than a second. And that glare also means, "Finish them off" and with that the mini war began.

InuYasha sniffs the air.

"I smell blood. And it's not too far from here." He said jumping full speed ahead of himself. The closer he gets the more he hears slashing and screams from that way.

_What the hell is going on? _InuYasha thought as he gets a view from the large smoke area. He zooms faster towards the village through trees and shrubbery. He then lands into the horrific sight of blood everywhere. Children along with women lay in the streets dead, even the military was defeated.

"Damn, I must be late then…" InuYasha said unto himself looking at the dead bodies.

"No, you're just on time for my shark skin to taste you…" Kisame said from the flames from the other side. InuYasha looked and what he saw in front of him was a shark man and another man wearing the same cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them.

"Heh, I knew I smelled something 'fishy' around here…" InuYasha said with a glare.

"You have jokes," Kisame said looking at his dog ears," for a dog."

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha yelled irritated of being called a dog by a fish. He pulled out his sword which transformed into a fang that interested Kisame. Itachi was eyeing how tessaiga looked and can sense the demonic aura around the sword. "How about we duel it out?"

"What a splendid idea." And with that the clash began. InuYasha and Kisame rushed to each other with their swords held high. And when they clashed, they hit their swords against each other. It was still and silent. Nothing but the two of the grunting of who will over power one another.

"You're…stronger than…I expected…" Kisame said. _And I don't detect any chakra from this sword either. Shark skin can only feel demonic energy from it. What kind of sword is this…?_

"Keh, what did you say…?" InuYasha said also struggling to stay strong with his sword. _I will not lose at this time… This guy's sword is strong; I don't feel any demonic energy from it, him, or his partner. But it couldn't be possible that he and another human defeated all these people without a scratch on them…_

"I see you're in deep thought. Don't get too caught up in it because you might go down." Kisame taunted steadily holding his sword for control.

"Don't be so sure of yourself!" InuYasha moans as he tries to get more strength. He steadily pushes Kisame's sword back making him surprise in every inch. And soon InuYasha over powered him, slicing him back on his feet. Before they knew it they were both panting uncontrollably.

InuYasha laughs to himself regaining his breath," you're ready for round shark bait…?"

"Why you little-"

"Stop Kisame. Let 'them' handle him." Itachi said.

"Them?" Kisame asks Itachi not understanding what he means by 'them'.

"The shinobi, they should be coming…"

"Then, what about-"

"They'll take care of them…" Itachi said activating his Sharingan. InuYasha looked into his eyes without knowing. _His eyes are different than before…_ InuYasha thought. If only he knew that was put under a genjutsu the moment he looked into his eyes….Next thing InuYasha knows the flames of the fire around him are getting hotter and he cannot escape. But in reality he collapses onto the ground under a genjutsu.

"What the…? This can't be possible, how can I get out? This reminds me of the time with…" and then a pale faced girl with long black hair walked slowly from the flames. He recognizes her as Kikyo.

"InuYasha," then blood appears on her shoulder with her clothes clawed," why did you betray me?!" Kikyo yells…

"So you put him under your genjutsu huh…?" Kisame said eying the white haired boy. But he was still fascinated with his sword that he was going to take it," then I should take that sword then…" He walks over to the unconscious hanyou and grabs for the sword until an electric shock singed Kisame's hand.

"Ouch! This sword must be resistant eh?" He said rubbing the sore spot on his hand… Itachi was paying attention to the survivor that was an eye witness the whole entire time. Once the survivor spotted Itachi looking at him he started to run for it. But Itachi caught up with him in a blink of an eye. He grabs him by the shoulder making him stop.

"If you're going back to the Leaf for help," the man looks into his Sharingan" then tell them that a boy with long white hair, red kimono, with a sword destroyed the village. And then describe the horrific scene…" Itachi ordered. The young man was now under his control and obeyed what he said. And soon he followed the path to the leaf Village.

"What was that about…?" Kisame asked walking up to Itachi.

"We don't have to worry about the Leaf being on our trail for a bit now…" He said glaring at InuYasha and the burn and tattered village. Kisame finally got what he was saying," clever trick you did there. And all we have to do is to capture the nine tailed brat…" He said. And with that they both disappeared into the forest…

"Me lady we have a person who wanted to see you right away!" Shizune busted through the door interrupting Lady Tsunade with the piles of files that need to be stamped. Usually she doesn't want to be interrupted form her concentration but hopefully it's a good one…

"What is it Shizune?!" barked Tsunade. Shizune stutters for a bit since she was startled by getting yelled at by Tsunade.

"W-well a survivor from the Hidden East Village came and-"

"Wait, a 'survivor'?" She asks. Shizune nodded her head in response. Tsunade was shocked that she didn't hear from anyone about this since they are the Leaf's neighboring village. The man barges through the door stumbling.

"H-he did I-it… t-that monster d-did it?" Rambled the man. They could tell he was traumatized from the massacre by his eyes wide as ever. He was covered in scratches and wounds from the previous battle. Many were slain and he managed to get out alive.

"Who did it? Shizune call the medical unit stat!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am." and with that Shizune left the office immediately.

"The b-boy in a red k-kimono… he has long w-white hair and…and…!" The man couldn't finish his sentence since he was on his last leg.

"And what!? Tell me dammit!" Roared the angry woman who was treating the man with her medical jutsu.

"Dog ears…" He breathed out. Tsunade was silent for a few seconds, not wanting to say what she intended to say… She wants to throw all her anger out on the man but found out he was too injured and is on the verge of death. She was so frustrated that she threw her desk out the window with her super strength. That…startled the man, and the people outside…

"Don't screw with me dammit! You're saying a boy with dog ears destroyed the entire village? Even with the military unit?! That's impossible! If this happened is the boy still there?"

The man was silent while looking at the big gaping hole in the middle of the wall. He didn't notice that Tsunade grabbed the collar of his clothes… He looked her into her eyes with fear.

"If I find out that you have been toying with me, I swear I-" And as soon she was about to finish her sentence, the medical unit came in with Shizune. As she came in they all saw Tsunade grabbing that boy by his collar, a missing desk and a hole in a wall…

"Lady Tsunade what happened?!" _The work must've really strained her out… I knew I should've taken her to get something to drink to ease her…_ Tsunade let go of the boy and got up from the ground.

"Take him away from my site and call up Team Kakashi for me!" ordered Tsunade. Shizune followed her orders and left the building once again searching for the first person she sees… Sakura Haruno…


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to say I couldn't stop laughing imagining one part of this story…hahahahahahahahahaaa! I couldn't stop laughing while typing that part! I'll tell ya'll at the end after you read this chapter**

** Anyway this story is gonna be funny either way since the show is funny by itself and that moment will eventually happen I believe. But anyway back to the chapter… XD **

* * *

"W-what?"

"Yeah, we have news that the Hidden East Village was under attack. That's all the information Lady Tsunade gave me. And she also says to gather up your team and head back to her office immediately…" said Shizune telling Sakura who was in the food market preparing to make her special food pills for Naruto at his training.

"I just couldn't believe that we didn't know about this since that's our neighboring village…" said Sakura worried.

"I know, lady Tsunade thought that too." Shizune says while remembering that gaping hole in her office and the desk lying in the middle of the street. There was a bit silence between the two before Sakura spoke," Well ok, I'll tell Naruto and Sai about this." Shizune nods her head and told Sakura goodbye and left. _Now, I just need to find Naruto…_

She walked out of the store into the busy streets. She looks up at the tall buildings trying to search for Naruto's apartment. Sakura sighed," Naruto should be home…" and followed the path to his home. And on the way there she thought of how big he has grown over two in the half years. Even though he still isn't mature in some places but on the bright side he's taller than her now. And especially more determined than before. Since Sasuke went rogue, they have to have another member to have a complete team so they picked a boy who was working for Danzo, Sai. Even though they started off a bad start since he was trash talking Sasuke, later in the mission he finally has gotten better and learning the meaning of friendship. But since they have encountered Sasuke in their previous mission, he was proven to be stronger than they thought and Sakura and Naruto was disappointed that they failed to bring Sasuke back. That's why Naruto is pushing himself to the limit to learn his own ultimate jutsu and learn his own chakra (which is wind btw) so he could beat Sasuke and bring him back home.

She finally reaches the building of the apartment and knocked on the door. She calls out," Naruto, open up!" No answer… She continues to knock on the door till it cracks open._ Is Naruto home…? _She slowly walks in the dark room slowly creeping in. Somewhat scared she slowly slides her foot forward and then the other until it stopped on something hard…

"w-whoa!" Sakura yells as she couldn't control her balance and she hit the ground hard. She moans from the pain she's feeling on her forehead from falling face first onto Naruto's crowded floor. She was full of rage at Naruto's disgusting room and that she fell because he's too lazy to pick up his own mess!

"Naaaaarrruuuutooooooo!" She yells his name in anger but then retracted as the sharp pain to her head came. And then, the lights flickered on from the sudden darkness of the room. Her heart raced as she hopes it wasn't Naruto finding her on his floor. She hears footsteps pounding closer to her each second until it finally spoke," S-Sakura what  
are you doing here…?" said a calm and silent voice. To her relief it wasn't Naruto but it was no one other than Sai. She recognizes that voice of his like it has no emotion at all. When she turns over on her from her stomach and talk she felt something in her mouth. She looks down and saw something white and long. Sai was looking at the peace of cloth in her mouth and his eyes widened than before. He felt a lump in his throat not wanting to see what he really just saw.

"So this is what "she's in his pants" means…" He randomly says putting his hand under his chin in a thinking position. When Sakura heard what he said she immediately took the white cloth out of mouth coughing, and unfolded it to reveal it was his underwear. And then the most ironic part is, he just took them off that day… so it's fresh… _so…this salty and somewhat sour taste… _she then blushes furiously red and looks like a red tomato.

_ What do you say to a friend to cheer them up…? To make them laugh it off I should remember from the book I just read about cheering up friends… She's blushing as like she's been caught doing something… let's see, the funny saying that friend say to their buddies to fit this situation is…_

"Sakura you dirty girl…" Sai said in the way a girl would tease her friend with that comment…weird…

Sakura clenched her fist so tight that Sai heard bones popping from her direction._ Did it work…? _He thought looking at Sakura bowing her head.

Sakura grit her teeth together," Sai!" With her amazing strength and often known as "the replica of Lady Tsunade" her fist landed on Sai's face so hard that the punch threw him out of the apartment building itself and land in the middle of the street with a big hole on the ground…_ What amazing strength…_ Sai thought while struggling to get up from that crash. He then out of nowhere gets jerked up by Sakura. She shakes him violently," What did you say Sai?!"

"I-I said 'Sakura you dirty-" and then another pain struck through his face making blood come out of his nose…

"When I said that I didn't mean for you to repeat it you idiot!" Sakura yells while holding the lifeless Sai in her hands still shaking him," Where did you learn that from I didn't know you were the type of person to say that!"

"From the book 'How to joke with a friend'." He said.

"Why do you read those books? I know you don't have to read them," Sai opens his eyes and looks at Sakura," just use your instincts and common sense. You don't need paper to tell you what to do." She loosens her grip to Sai making him fall helplessly to the ground," And do not tell Naruto what just happened either." And when she said that, brought an idea to Sai's head.

"Why?" Sai caught Sakura's attention," why can't I tell Naruto what you did. It was an 'accident' after all. He would understand because, you know Naruto is a great friend." Sai had a point; Naruto is a great friend and will never think of stuff like that. And that brought a smile to Sakura's face and made her day less hazy than it is. And plus that reminds her about that special food pills she was about to make him for his hard work. His ability to never give up. That's his nindo, that's his ninja way!

But the idea of Sai telling Naruto that he found Sakura in his room in the dark with his fresh under wear in her mouth while she's on the floor sounds disturbing…

Just thinking about it is making Sakura blush," Sai, have you heard of keeping a secret?" Sakura asked. Yes, he heard of it but it was from his book he read about friends and secrets. He read that it's not healthy to keep secrets from his friends since it will bring misfortune and untrustworthy to the relationship. And he doesn't want to lose his friend that he just made…

"Yes I have but-" _but I also read that if you tell a secret that a friend told you to keep it will also break the relationship. Ugh, I just don't understand friendships but, Sakura just said that I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what to do, and that I need to use my common sense to tell whether it's right or wrong. But for me, it's good to be honest with your friends… But I see she doesn't want me to tell so I have to agree with her before I get pounded to hell…_

"Ok so-"

"Keep a secret from him."

"It'll be our little secret that no one will listen to."

"Yeah but Sakura keep this in mind. After what I have just said, Naruto won't judge you," _Sai…_, "And speaking of Naruto, where is he? I have been looking for him for a mission we need to complete."

"W-wait Shizune told you about it?"

"Yes, she told me a while back coming from the food market. All about the Village Hidden in the East and the massacre. She looked kind of upset when she said Lady Tsunade's name and the office in the same sentence. And I was about to find you until…well you know…"

"Yeah don't open back up that subject…" She said while cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah I thought so. But I see he wasn't in his apartment sleep." Then it finally came to Sakura, where he was at, at this hour._ How could I forget… _she thought_. _

"Ichiraku's!" Sai looks at Sakura alarmed from her outburst," he's at Ichiraku's eating ramen at this time!"

"Yeah to think of it, he would be there!" Sai commented.

"Well, we just can't sit here, let's get him!" and with that they ran off to the Ichiraku's…

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen hehehe!" sing Naruto rubbing his hands together. He was sitting in front of the bar where they serve his favorite, ramen and at his favorite place, Ichiraku's. He even eats ramen all the time and he never gets tired of it! But today, Naruto is with his sensei Kakashi treating him with ramen. Even though Jiraiya was with him earlier today until Naruto was talking about Ichiraku's and all Jiraiya could see was negative dollar signs ringing in his ears. Even though he eats ramen, money doesn't grow on trees, if ya know what I mean… _Flash Back_

_Jiraiya was walking beside Naruto down the street until he heard a low rumble. _

_"Uh oh, I guess it's time for Ichiraku's ramen! Hehe are you gonna treat me Pervy sage?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya felt his pocket burning with money from the boy's appetite. 'I need to think of something quick!' he thought. While Naruto was waiting for an answer Jiraiya spotted Kakashi reading one of his famous novels: __Make out Paradise Volume 6 Love in the Hot Springs_

_"Just the man I'm looking for!" Jiraiya walks up on Kakashi who was startled from his outburst._

_"Oh I didn't see you there. What brings you here?" He asked holding the book in his hand reading it. Jiraiya stoops in closely to his face._

_"I see…you're enjoying my latest book, Love in the Hot Springs, am I correct?" Jiraiya asked mysteriously. Kakashi looks at Jiraiya thinking what's up his sleeve… _

_"Uh yes, glad that you ask why?" _

_"Well my next one is coming out and this time," Kakashi still looking in his book," it's lime under the mystical waterfall of rainbow with," he zooms into Kakashi's ear," a dash of lemon!" That right there really caught Kakashi's attention from the book to the Pervy Sage. _

_"Well, I'm listening." Jiraiya grinned at his loyal fan and preceded his bribery…_

_"If you treat Naruto at Ichiraku's you'll get the first copy of the book before its release." Jiraiya bribed. Kakashi thought long and hard of it, "mm…" he muttered thinking of it. He looked at Make out Paradise and thought about the new perverted book. He said with a smile (even though you couldn't see his smile since he's wearing that damn mask covering up half of his face but anyway)," Well, treating him won't be that bad."_

_"Haha nice talking with ya Kakashi he's all yours!"_

**End of Flash back**

Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant brought Naruto his bowl that he ordered his favorite every time he comes there miso ramen with extra pork.

"Here you go Naruto, miso ramen with extra pork!" He yells while sliding the large bowl to the spiky blonde haired boy. His blue eyes sparkled when the steam from the noodles hit his nose. His mouth watered from the delectable taste of the noodles dripping down the corner of his mouth. And as for Kakashi… depressed because he just got bribed into going bankrupt for a ramenator, for a book that will come out soon… _ Why did I agree to this again? _ He thought and sighed. And after Naruto slurped down his last bowl he was finished.

"Ahh, my belly is stuffed." Naruto said while slouching in his seat rubbing his stomach. When Teuchi gave Kakashi the bill he fell out his chair.

"Kakashi sensei, are you alright?" Naruto asked worried about his invertebrate sensei.

Finally gain consciousness from the numbers," Uh yeah I just…uh its…humid here is it? Haha." Blank expression from Naruto.

"Yeeaah," Naruto says slowly," if you take that mask off it might get cooler."

"Well, let me pay and we leave," Kakashi gets up and looks at Teuchi," Can you let me slide this time?" Kakashi asks. **(A/N: if ya'll watch the episode, ya'll know what I'm talking about Hehe)**

"Well I would but money doesn't fall from the sky you know." He said sincerely. Kakashi sighed softly and spoke sweetly and cunningly," I understand, a hard working business such as Ichiraku's doesn't have time to fall in debt," and then Kakashi's eye gleamed like a twinkling star," but as a loyal and thoughtful customer I'll pay you the bill."

"No! You don't have to! I-I don't have a problem for you to slide, not at all!" And that right there is Kakashi's sweet talking XD!

"Naruto there you are!" Sakura yelled through the curtain and who was behind her was Sai.

"What is it Sakura? You finally want to go on a date with me?" Naruto said raising his eyebrow in response. Until Sakura punched Naruto in the nose knocking him down.

"No you idiot! I haven't even come here a second and you want to date. IN YOUR DREAMS!" yelled Sakura. Finally cooled down she continued," Lady Tsunade wants to see us for a mission immediately."

"What? What happened?" Naruto asks. If it's urgent he knows it's bad news…especially from granny Tsunade.

"She'll give us the details once we get there." Sakura said. Next thing you know they headed off towards her office. And then Naruto spots a bunch of people surrounding something in a circle and paper everywhere.

"Is that granny's desk?" Naruto asked looking at the desk shattered on the ground and papers scattered all over the ground. The group all looked up slowly at the same time to see a big hole that indicates Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sai there is no need to go to my office right now." Called Tsunade as she was walking up to the trio. And who was behind her was Shizune holding Tonton, a pig, who was wearing pearls around its neck.

"Granny, what happened to your-"

"Never mind that for now, worry about this. Yamato is waiting for you all at the gate to go to your mission."

"What's it all about?" asked Naruto.

"The information the survivor of the massacre gave me was a mad man came and destroyed the village."

"Well is it a member of the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't say. And the description he gave me was so utterly ridiculous that is why there is a hole in the wall!" Everyone looks back at the wall and sweat dropped.

"What did he say?"

"He said a boy with long silver hair, red kimono-" Tsunade was interrupted.

"I didn't know people still where kimonos. What is he 200 years old?" asked Naruto.

Irritated Tsunade," that information wasn't leaked. Like I said the most ridiculous and stupid detail was that he has dog ears. "Naruto then bursts into laughter after hearing the description.

"Haha…a boy with…dog ears…destroying a village…is hilarious!" He said in-between laughs. Before Sakura could react and knock him out literally, Tsunade picked up a rock and threw it at a boulder which broke into two pieces. That definitely shut Naruto up, "oh boy…" Is all he could mutter…

"I don't have damn time to joke here! Naruto, it could be the possibility of the Akatsuki coming closer into capturing you. You lucky I didn't throw you to that boulder!" That last statement turned Naruto blue when he looked at that boulder torn into two.

"There are reports of the boy is still there. Your mission is to stop him in his tracks at all cost, before he nears the Leaf and causes trouble here. It shouldn't be a problem with Team 7, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison.

"Alright you can go now." Dismissed Tsunade. And the next thing you know the new Team 7 are off on their mission. Even though it wasn't how it used to be, but as long as they work together nothing matters.

"My Lady mind if you ask but what are we going to do with the wall?"

"Oink, Oink."

"I guess we have no choice but to call Sutari and-"

"No my lady I'll do it!" rushed Shizune.

"Why not, Sutari is the finest carpenter out here. And she does quickly enough." Tsunade said. Usually Shizune doesn't have this kind of behavior unless she's hiding something.

"Don't call her," Shizune drops to her knees in front of Tsunade," I beg you!" _What is wrong with Shizune all of a sudden?_

"Look-"

"Hey you want to go out and drink?" Tsunade sweat drop at the question. _Ok now this is getting weird._

"Shizu-"

"Drinks all on me!" Tsunade gives Shizune a weird look," Might I remind you the insurance and the-"

"Ok, ok I give in." _I never saw Shizune act like this before. Is she hiding something…?_

* * *

**Well that's the end for this chapter but like I said I was about to put like "Naruto is in his room snoring and Sakura comes in" OR "Sai comes in and" yadda yadda yadda. I wanted to add this because one," later in the story this situation will come again" and it will be like LMAO! Anyway thanks for the followers and the favorites so far! TBH really didn't expect this much from a crossover but you all changed my mind and I appreciated that! More chapters will come hopefully more frequently but hey, at least they're long. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while I haven't forgot about the viewers and fans. Thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews! That brings a smile to my face! Any since I waited so long I will give you all a present which is the longest freaking update I have ever did! Enjoy…**

"There you are!" yelled Yamato waiting for his current students Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. They were by the two large doors that say "Konoha" and people walking in and out of the exits.

"Yeah, we're ready to go!" chimed Naruto fist pumped in the air.

"Hold on we can't leave unless we make a plan. We can't just blindly rush towards the enemy and get ourselves hurt." Said Yamato making Naruto's spirit turn dim.

"Yeah, captain Yamato is right, we need to make a strategy to attack the enemy." Added Sakura walking towards them and Sai.

"Aww man, there goes more complicated explanations again…" Naruto sighed and listens to the plan.

A raven haired miko slowly wakes up from her suite. The dawn's light shining on her face causes her to cover her eyes from its harmful rays. She then stretches her arm out from her sleeping bag that she had brought from her era. Kagome obviously slept well since she had a great time soaking and joking with her girlfriend Sango. And thinking of her, she turns around slowly to see her friend sleeping but instead, she was gone. _Where's Sango?_ Thought Kagome. Right on cue, as she turns towards her door, a small figure slides her door open revealing in more sunlight in the dark room.

"Good morning Kagome!" greeted Shippo who jumped onto her lap snuggling up on Kagome. She loved the feeling of the soft fluffy tail brushing against her skin and looking upon his adorable emerald eyes. And plus, she was like a mother to him since his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers, and he really didn't know his mother. He was alone when InuYasha and Kagome came across him while he attempted to steal one of their jewel shards. Shippo then confesses, since InuYasha almost beat the mess out of the kid, which he wanted to become stronger and avenge his father's death from the Thunder Brothers. But soon the Thunder Brothers came and kidnapped Kagome for their own perversion appetite, and Shippo to end up just like his father, a fur belt. That's when InuYasha came and avenged Shippo's father's death. From that point, Shippo had nowhere to go, so Kagome offered for him to join their journey but even though the hot headed hanyou refused, he came along anyway. He may not show it but he actually had a liking to Shippo along their journey.

Kagome replied," Good morning, where's Sango and Miroku," Then a pain struck through her chest, a feeling of worry and hurt," and where's InuYasha?" She said InuYasha's name breathlessly like she ran out of air. Shippo looked tense and worried as soon as she said that and quickly avoided her big brown eyes.

"Uh…they're gone…to destroy another demon!" Shippo stutters as he tries to find a reasonable and reliable answer. Kagome eyed the nervous kitsune and is not sure if he is telling a lie or is telling the truth. _Well, I don't sense any demonic aura from around here. So could it be that he's lying…? _Kagome thought.

"Well look at the time, I have to uh, feed Kirara!" Shippo hops off of Kagome lap and runs towards the door until he was suddenly lifted up in the air by the suspicious miko.

"First off," Kagome said while holding Shippo in the air by his shirt collar," how could Sango go around and defeat a demon without Kirara by her side. And second, Shippo you know that I could've sensed the demonic aura the second it hits my nose, and I do not smell any around here. And it leaves me to this," Shippo looks at Kagome," if you don't tell me the truth, then it's no candy or sweets for you!" threatened Kagome. Shippo was pulsing real hard. His heart stopped for a mere second. Ripples of water trickle down his face making his bangs wet and press against his forehead. His face expression as if he had saw a ghost as he thought,_ No, candy ever again…?_The thought of never tasting the sweetness of lollypops and the sweet and sour taste of Juicy Drop Pops courses through his senses are fading away. That causes him to cave in," Ok, ok just don't take the candy away from me!" cried out Shippo on his knees. Kagome smirked inwardly to herself_ Hehe that trick always works on Souta…I think I should be a lawyer…_

"Well, do you remember when InuYasha left?" Kagome nods her head," Well, he never came back. Usually InuYasha would have told us where he went or when he would come back. Not even Miroku knows where he went." Kagome could feel her whole world stop, where is InuYasha?" So he went in here to ask you but you was asleep and he found Sango was still awake also looking for InuYasha. She claims that she needed to talk to him about his behavior and how he made you upset," Kagome then reminisces on how she was thinking of InuYasha while Sango was talking. She had zoned out on her for so long that Sango was practically yelling her name in her ear, "Sango had told him not to bother you since it will make you stress and worried and also mumbled about how stupid InuYasha was and he is stupid from my prospective. And finally Miroku decided that the both should look for him and told me not to tell you and watch over you. "Shippo finally finished his story. But Kagome fell down to her knees so sudden clutching her chest traumatize about her beloved InuYasha is missing…

"Okay everyone here's the plan," started Yamato," since the enemy we're looking at has doglike features and possibly superhuman features, we cannot attack head on." He told his fellow students/ they were all huddle up in a circle strategizing there attack of their target.

"But if we can't attack head on, then what will we do?" asked Naruto. He is more of a head on attacker when it comes to fighting and isn't an expert of attacking afar. Yamato knew that he would ask that question and will hopefully give him a smoothing solution.

"Good question. We have to make him defenseless." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai gave a confused look," It's four against one, guys think." And just when he said that, Sai finally caught on. It's expected form the person who was on the ANBU.

"Oh, I get it," Sakura and Naruto looks at Sai," since it's four against one, everyone has its own **battle station**."

"Battle station?" Sakura repeated.

Irritated from the confusion Naruto finally snaps, "W-what? Oh c'mon, you both were from the ANBU Black Ops, so you both would understand each other!" Whined Naruto which earned him a knot on top of his head by Sakura who was irritated from his complaints.

"Cool it baka! What they meant by the **battle stations** is like everyone has a turn to attack there person!" explained Sakura.

Yamato was least surprised that Sakura caught on but Naruto would need broken down too…

"Exactly Sakura and Sai." Agreed Yamato. Naruto was still not following and even more irritated that everyone except him gets the plan.

Naruto growls," Hey, I still don't get it!" he yells.

"Let him finish!" and with that another pain had struck his face that knocked him to the ground leaving Yamato in awe of her strength for a woman and Sai's fake smile wiping instantly away from his face.

"S-sak-kura why…?" is the only thing Naruto could ever mutter out from his sore mouth. Sakura then puts her fake smile and said," You can continue now Captain Yamato." Which he gulps from the sudden two faced mood.

He clears his throat," And as I was saying, Naruto you might have a better understanding at this. First, Sakura you use your strength to attack the ground. He would guarantee to jump from the crumbling ground. I then leave the next to Sai. Use your **Super Beast Scroll **technique to attack him in the air. You have to be quick so be perspective," Sai nodded his head," and finally I leave the head on attack to Naruto who will do some great damage to the enemy using his shadow clones. After that I would immediately use my wood style to cage him up and take him to custody. Do you all understand this strategy?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"Any questions before we depart?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Alright and before we move on Naruto," Naruto looks at Yamato," **don't you disobey my orders.**" Yamato said while making that creepy look like if you put a flashlight under your chin making your eyes huge and creepy at the same time!

"Y-yes s-sir." freaked out form his stare.

"Okay everybody let's get moving!" _How strange that he could turn back to normal under a second…_ Naruto thought.

Soon the group was on the road to the Hidden East village not knowing what really awaits them there. Yamato and Sakura in the front, Naruto a little behind and last but not least Sai last. /it was silence during their journey so far even though it will take those two days on foot. The sun was beaming heavily ahead. Being so quiet, everyone was lost in their thoughts. Naruto looks behind him to see why Sai is lagging behind only to see his face buried inside a book. _What's Sai doing…? _Naruto thought. He soon decides he doesn't want to be nosing around but curiosity kills the cat… Naruto slow down his pace for Sai to be right beside him. He then tries to stretch his eyes inside the pages of the book trying to be sneaky. _Almost there…Just a little more centimeters…_ Naruto thought.

"Do you want to read my book…?" Sai said still looking into his book. Naruto flinches back pretending to look ahead.

"Naruto, you must not be aware of your surroundings." Sai said still burying his face into the book. Naruto was confused by his small statement.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"You were so busy worrying about me, you forgot to look at the cover of my book which is easy for you to see, to know what I'm reading," Naruto looks at the cover: **Feelings**. Naruto then face palms himself for not noticing something in big black bold letters…," Then you don't have to put a crook in your neck."

"w-what?! I don't have a crook in my neck!" Naruto retorted until a sharp pain struck his neck that made a cracking sound," Ouch!" He screeched while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you." Sai said emotionless. Naruto growls which his neck won't accept. He was now angry from Sai getting on his last nerves. They already fell out with each other when Sai was trash talking Sasuke in their previous mission and his down talking about Naruto's manhood.(**A/N: Hehehe love that episode XD) **They finally walk upon an open area in the forest. The scenery is so beautiful that if you look straight up, the trees are creating a perfect skylight of the orange sky. Some stars are showing in the distance but not yet night.

"Alright, we stop here for now." Yamato said while ordering everybody else to stop. They were impressed at the place they were in. This could be a beautiful spot for camping.

"Wow. This is so beautiful!" Sakura said looking at the beautiful daffodils, and the cherry blossom trees that looks like a path towards something.

"Captain Yamato can we not use your wood style. Let's just camp out for once." Sakura suggested.

"I suppose it might be a good idea. What about you two?" He looks back at Naruto and Sai.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I could rest my stiff neck." Naruto said while rubbing his neck.

"Ok then, I'll go get the fire started. You two could go get some food while Sakura, you go get the bags set up." Yamato ordered. Everybody did as they were told. There was a nearby lake that reflected off the Sun's light. The water sparkled from the warm breezes of the air and the Sun setting slowly in the horizon. When they finally got there, Naruto pulled up his sleeves and pants legs, getting ready to go in the water. Sai did the same thing and followed Naruto.

"No. I go my way, you go your way." Naruto instructed. Sai was a little disappointed that he couldn't follow Naruto. Because there was only one problem…

Sai does not know how to catch a fish like this. /they went their separate ways into the lake. Naruto squats down searching for the fishes since his neck feels like a thousand needles, while Sai was trying to figure it out. He grunts at his failed attempt to grab the fishes but they keep swimming out of his grip. Naruto notices since there was a big wave of water coming from his side and sounds of frustration that keeps scaring away the fishes that irritated Naruto.

"Sai what's going on with you? Do you even know how to catch fishes?!" Naruto yells getting more pissed.

"Well, I…..I uh…..I am…"

Getting more annoyed Naruto yells," Would ya just get it out all ready, Ouch!"

"I don't know how to catch fishes." Sai finally says. Naruto just gave a blank face expression (-_-)

"In the ANBU we don't fish out like this or in fact, hunt. Our food is prepared to us." Sai explained. Naruto was still shocked that the ANBU does not know how to hunt even though they hunt for ninja's… In a way, Naruto kind of felt sorry for him, knowing that he never hunt for fish before.

"Come here Sai." Naruto calls out. Sai looks at the blonde while his head is staring down in the water, "Are you just gonna stand there? We don't have all day for daydreaming." Sai smiles inwardly,_ so this is how friendships work…_ He trudges through the shallow water to Naruto's side. Naruto squats back down to a comfortable position for his neck.

"Okay squat down with me," Sai obeyed and squat down. Naruto looks at his positions and shakes his head," Stop acting feminine and spread your thighs out. "Naruto said pointing out that Sai had his thighs close together. He quickly spread them apart and went back to their lesson," Okay now pay attention to the water. You see all the catfishes that are swimming? Well you have to be firm, quick and grip. But don't get cut by its fins because that shit hurts!" Naruto said while reminiscing that time he was with Pervy Sage and a cat fish cut his hand wide open. Luckily the kyuubi's chakra heals it up faster than normal.

"Well once you grip, they tend to wiggle and flop around loosely. Unlike other fishes catfishes are the hardest to capture. Have you ever heard of a fish that can slap?" Sai looks at Naruto and shakes his head," Well catfishes have special kind of chakra that poisons you if it slaps you. Now watch carefully," Naruto looks down in the water at the big catfish and there long mustaches," Focus your chakra to your hands and have a **firm** look at the targeted fish." Naruto spots his target and focused chakra to his hands showing blue aura surrounding it," Now this is where **quickness** comes to action, I have located my target, and now I need to grab it." Naruto's hands quickly splashed into the water, he gripped the fish without it knowing. He pulls the fish out of the water and it immediately squirming in his hands.

"And this is where you **grip** the fish really hard. Never turn your guard down even if it's not moving. And toss it aside and start again." And finally, Naruto tosses the lifeless fish onto the grass. Sai was stunned that Naruto can fish, let alone teach like a professional. And now, it was his time to show what he had learned during the 5 minute experience.

"Okay now you try." Naruto said while rubbing his sore neck. Sai nodded and did as what Naruto said. _Okay step one, focus my chakra to my hands and have a firm look at my target._ Sai spots a catfish and focuses his chakra to his hands making blue aura appear. It wasn't hard for him to do such a simple task since chakra control is the simplest technique to all ninja. _Second, is quickness. _Sai quickly plunges his hands in the water grabbing his target. Naruto was amazed that he could learn more quickly than himself. When Jiraiya taught it to Naruto, it took him a week to be patient with the fish. But now he's a natural. _Third, grip the fish no matter what._ Sai gripped the fish just like Naruto did. But the fish was so uncontrollable but Sai manages to control it._ Phew! Is it over…? _Sai doesn't know that catfishes are cunning. They can pretend to be dead but really aren't. And just as he was about to toss it to the ground Naruto notices the catfishes sudden movement that he has never seen from fishes before.

"Sai watch out!" Naruto calls out to him but it was too late as he tries to tackle Sai down to the ground…

"Ah, everything is fixed up perfectly!" Sakura said to herself while looking down at their sleeping bags. She was mostly talking about her sleeping bag which was under the skylight while everyone else is typically under the trees… And then, an ominous slap sound was heard where the millions of birds came from. Sakura jumps from the sound and looks through the trees.

"What was that?" Sakura gasped. She looks towards that direction thinking what's down there," Wait, is Naruto and Sai that direction…?" And as she thinks of it, they were at that direction since there was a lake where they went fishing," I'll check and see if they are alright." _Because that was a mighty slap. _

A body lay lifeless on the ground with his Lips swollen and purple full of poison. Another boy was standing there shocked and stunned that this happened.

"Sai!" Naruto calls out. He crawls to where he was at to see his face._ I know that slap was heard from miles…_ Naruto looks and saw the most horrific scene… Sai's cheek was purple and sore. He was groaning from the everlasting sting that the catfish gave him. Naruto shakes him to make sure he's at least conscious. He would call on Sakura, but the poison spreads fast. And he knows that no ointment could treat it.

_Damn it was my entire fault! I should've gotten the fishes. The poison could spread any minute; I don't have time to go fetch Sakura. Think. Think back to what Pervy Sage taught…_

**Flash back**

It was a small town village which poverty was everywhere. Jiraiya had decided to stop and rest (mainly because he followed a beautiful woman from the nearby hot spring…). The village does not have any markets but instead fish for food. Naruto was new to this kind of stuff since he was used to stuff being bought in markets.

Naruto groans," What are we gonna eat since there isn't any market here!" Jiraiya looks at his faithful student with a smile.

"These people, this village, and most importantly, their lives are in poverty. Not all villages are like the Leaf, big and livelier," Naruto looks at the two little kids, which look to be brother and sister, sit down against a building in rags and scratches. They had their head down against their knees sulking because they don't have any food or money to have. Their parents were no better. Naruto couldn't bear looking at the horrible scenery of people slowly dying… Jiraiya notices Naruto's look of sadness and worry and continues on," So that's why you should be thankful for what you have and don't. Because one day, you're gonna need it. (A/N: **Preach it Pervy Sage!J) **"Naruto was amazed by his wisdom and wise words.

"Whoa, I never thought about it like that…" Naruto said. Jiraiya smiled in victory of teaching somebody something.

"This reminds me, you came here because you followed a lady here who was really an okama!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya just froze like stone and then broke into pieces. He instantly changes the subject while the people were paying attention.

"W-well Naruto shall we fish?!" He said nervously.

"But-"

"Okay let's get moving!" Jiraiya grabs his shoulders and steers towards the lake. When they got there, there was practically half the village there swimming, bathing, or fishing. And some even uses the bathroom. It practically smells like breath, humid, shit, foot and ass in my definition…

"Uh, Pervy Sage? Are you sure you wanna fish…?" Naruto asked looking at his surroundings and smell.

"Yeah, I have to spend," looks at the pretty women that were checking him out, "some quality father and son time with you!" Said Jiraiya patting Naruto on top of his head. Naruto was growing more frustrated with Jiraiya's perverseness in every village…

"Wait a minute I'm not your-" Jiraiya put a finger up to his mouth.

"Shh son let me show you how to fish!" _Now this is getting out of hand… And in a way, true because I never fished before._

Jiraiya and Naruto walked onto the shallow water. Unlike Jiraiya, Naruto was using his chakra to stand on top of water. Some civilians saw the technique and eventually drew in big crowds that are amazed at his technique. "Wow." "Are they human?" "That is incredible!" "I wanna be just like him!" "What kind power does he possess?"

"Uh Pervy Sage…?" Naruto said while looking at the people eying him.

"Naruto, there's no need to use your chakra."

"But the water-"

"It's alright, just let it go and follow me." Naruto sighs and let loose of his chakra and fell plump into the muddy water.

"And plus, this is your training." Jiraiya said smiling making Naruto even more pissed. He moans and then groans but at the end, did what he said despite he'll be stepping on some, rather irritated things that you definitely wouldn't want to step on….

"Okay now first, steady plant your feet and bend down in a comfortable position. You have to think about the three main keys: **firm, quickness, and grip.**"

"**Firm, quickness, and grip?**" asked Naruto wondering what he means by those things. Jiraiya explained to him.

"**Firm **is to keep your eyes **firm **on your target. **Quickness** is to reach your target at a certain amount of time. And last but not least,** grip.** On **grip** you have to clutch your target as tight as you can! Make it no way for it to escape your fingertips no matter how slippery!" Naruto concentrated on what his teacher had just told him. In his mind he keeps repeating the same o' words in order so he doesn't get it mixed up. _Firm, quickness, grip, firm, quickness, grip… _He broke out of his concentration with a determined look on his face.

"Heh, I got this. I know I do!" Naruto did as Jiraiya told him about the position over the water, his chakra to his hands, and lastly the quickness and the gripping part at the end. But first he failed at keeping his vision firm to his target.

"Pervy Sage, the water is too muddy and brown!" Naruto groans. Jiraiya crosses his arm in a stern matter.

"That is no excuse Naruto. The water is perfectly fine to me. I could see this fish from here and your closer to it." That comment made Naruto frustrated and more determined. _The kid just needs a little pus that's all…_ Jiraiya thought unto himself. Naruto was at it again, he finally caught a firm focus on his so-called "target".

"Hehehe caught you!" Naruto cheered while he headed for the next stage, **quickness.** He quickly reaches for the "target" brought it out the water. This was his facial expression: O O O

Meaning, he followed the wrong target. Like I have described the scene earlier, people were seen **using the bathroom** into the lakes because after all, it was a poor village…

"HAAAAAAAA!" Naruto squeals while holding the brown substance in his hands. Pervy Sage: *o*

He quickly drops the feces into the water screaming," Ahh Pervy Sage why didn't you warn me of this, dattebayo!"

Pervy Sage was still speechless, "A-are you s-sure that wasn't a chocolate bar…?" He didn't actually expect Naruto would have picked….you know…. But he couldn't blame him since number one, it was foggy, two the water was muddy but he tried to tell Naruto not to be deceived by it no matter what because during those Ninja missions he would face in the future, you'll never know if you might be in this type of situation where you cannot see and you have to find your target," Let's go burn your hands…"

+fifteen minutes later+

"Ready for another round?" Jiraiya asked while walking with Naruto from the bathroom. He quickly turns his head up with a grunt that says "hell no". Jiraiya sighs and kept walking towards the lake.

"C'mon Naruto, one last time!" Jiraiya pleaded. Naruto clamp his eyes shut turning his body away from Jiraiya. HE never knew he would have to tell this story to Naruto even though he thought that he would never tell it again.

"Haha what a coincidence. Now two of my best students shared the same fate!" Jiraiya laughs.

"Two of your best students?" Naruto asks. Jiraiya silently relieved himself knowing Naruto was going to listen.

"Yeah. When I was teaching the Fourth Hokage how to fish when he was your age, he acted just like fact, I knew this village was familiar, we stopped here one day and he told me that he does not know how to fish. Me hearing that, I was shocked. So I taught him at that very spot. He wasn't the type of person to latch onto stuff." Naruto gasps. He thought the Fourth Hokage would've mastered that technique the first time it was given **(A/N: If Naruto back then only knew that it was his father…*sigh*).**

"And exactly like the first time, he caught the same thing, hehehe!"

"Pervy Sage that wasn't funny…"

"I know, just pushing your buttons! Anyway, what I'm trying to say you could surpass him. It took him a mere week to master it." He turns to Naruto," And with your gutsiness and strength, you could do it by today!" Naruto was blank for a second and then excitement took over him. HE thought he could actually surpass the Fourth!

"I'm never gonna give up! No matter how many stuff I pick up!" Naruto cheered as he fist pumps in the air.

"That's my boy! Now go down there and catch some fish!" Jiraiya ordered with encouragement.

"Yeah!" And with that he was off down the hill to the Lake. No matter how many times he never gave up. And later that day, to Jiraiya's surprise, he could catch fishes pretty skilled! That's what we expect from Jiraiya sensei's students… He smiled inwardly to himself, "You have officially surpassed the Fourth! Congratulations!" HE patted Naruto on top of his wet blonde hair. He smiled triumphantly to himself in success.

"HEEELPPP! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!" Someone yells across the bank. Jiraiya and Naruto looked around to see a man running to a crowd of people.

"We don't have a doctor around these parts!" A young woman yells.

"The poison could spread any minute by the catfish and-"

"Don't worry, where he is!" Jiraiya called for the rescue.

"Right here, we were fishing until the catfish slapped his arm with its tail fin!" Jiraiya kneeled down to the weakened man in pain. He picks up his left arm which was purple and swollen. Naruto was horrified at the sight of his arm because the man screamed in pain as the poison is eating away his cells…

"Naruto this'll be another lesson today, ok? And watch closely how to cure him," Naruto snaps out of his recent reaction to the poor man's arm and paid attention to Jiraiya Sensei.

"Okay this'll hurt a little but it'll go away soon." After he finished Jiraiya pull his left swollen arm to his face sucking out the poison. The man was screaming in pain and then moans as it slowly fades away. Naruto and the others watch in amusement as he sucks the poison out of his arm. And soon enough the man was cured! Everyone cheers for the white haired perv! All his attention was on the beautiful ladies in the back falling all over him and gave them a wink that sent them flying.

"Wow Pervy Sage where did you-"

"Tsunade taught me when we were on a mission. Well, she did it on _me _of course." Jiraiya chuckled with a perverted grin coming across his face. He finally stops when he felt twenty eyes staring him down to the bones and continued on scratching his throat," As I was saying, she taught me how to suck the poison out in this type of situation. She knew that there will be missions that she wouldn't be beside me

"Thank you so much mister! We are in your debts." The poor man pleaded on one knee," We shall pay you what we have in store." He offered but Jiraiya decline within a blink of the eye.

"No it was within the act of kindness, you don't owe us."

"Yes we do. You see, uh…how do I put this," The man scratched behind his shaggy brown hair and laughed nervously," The lake isn't for fishing." Before he could continue Naruto and Jiraiya interrupted with them both yelling, "WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The man laughed again, "Um well you see, this is the bathroom are that's explaining why people "do their business" here."

Still freaked out about the fact that he or in other words Naruto fished in a toilet," B-but why were you-"

"We were merely cleaning the water from the wastes and scolding the children from getting in the water. And yet they disobey."

"You're gotta be kidding me! You mean all this time?!" Naruto yells even more disgusted.

"Fishing in a toilet. And if you wanna fish the real lake is over there." He points just about a mile away from here seeing a crystal blue lake with people fishing there.

**End of Flash Back**

_So, I have to suck the poison out!_ Naruto figured. He looks at where the poison was at and hesitated at the position. It may be on his cheek but it was a little closer towards his lips. The thought of his just sucking his pale skin and little close to his lip area made him shiver…

"A man who abandons his friends is worse than scum." Naruto recited the moment Kakashi sensei taught him that lesson at their first training. When he thought about it, he was about to save his comrade. He sucks some air through his nostril to remain his posture and puts his mouth on the swollen area… He sucks the area feeling the liquid slowly coming onto his tongue. The taste was infuriating but it was worth it. Naruto's ear was filled with moaning and groaning sound full of…pleasure? Naruto pulls away and spit ticks the poison out of his mouth.

"Sai, what the hell?!" Naruto yells.

"It felt good." Sai weakly says panting.

"I'm not sucking anymore until you stop that moaning! Damn it, it already doesn't feel right and now you're making not sounding right!"

"Well if you were in this position, barely conscious and was feeling pain until you feel that warm sensation tickling your skin overcoming the pain with pleasure, tell me you wouldn't moan a little."

"Well the way you're saying it, it still doesn't sound right." Well Naruto couldn't blame him since Sai was barely conscious. And plus, he wasn't done with the poison so he has to continue the procedure. He surrenders and says," Ok, you win. But try not to moan, you could imagine the situation I am in." He leaned in closer back to the spot he was sucking the poison on…

A pink haired kunoichi dashes through the trees to Naruto and Sai's aide. Ever since she heard an ominous slap from there area, she was worried that they didn't fight it out or even worse…

_I hope they're alright…_ Sakura thought as she jumps from tree to tree. When she finally has a clear view of the lake, she knew that she finally made it. Sakura hops down from the tree and walks behind a big bush.

"Now where are those two bakas…?" She searches for them looking across the lake. But she didn't realize that they were right in front of her. She gasps at the sight. A red blush appears on her face. She hurries behind the bush looking the other way not believing what she is seeing.

"Is that Naruto over Sai near his…?" She whispers to herself. Not believing at what she is seeing she peeks behind the bush to get a clear look. He was indeed over Sai near his lips. And what was filling in her ear was moaning and sucking sound. Her heart stops for a mere second. As much as she wants to say it, it was entertaining to her. _It's probably no surprise Sai is but Naruto? I couldn't imagine…_ She thought. She stares at the action going on. In Sakura's mind it has to be a genjutsu. It has to be her fantasy. But it was so real that she couldn't decide. She steadily stares for a while turning red each minute. And when the sucking and moaning stops she snaps out of it seeing Naruto's azure eyes slowly opening. That's when she thought it was a signal for her to leave before she gets caught seeing them "kissing". Naruto looks towards the bushes since he heard a rattling sound from the leaves. _Maybe just an animal._ He thought. He turns around and spits out the poison to the ground and went to the lake to rinse his mouth out. Sai rose up rubbing his head since he had a tremendous headache. He can hear Naruto saying "yuck" "disgusting taste" "how did Pervy Sage manage this?"

Worrying about him he asks," Naruto are you-"

"Yes I'm fine." Naruto says without hesitate," I am just glad I helped out a comrade. I just can't see one die in front of me in my hands." Naruto says. Sai was moved by that speech. Usually in the ANBU they leave their comrades when they are in pain to avoid the enemy or deadly or risky situation. And it feels like Naruto has read his mind," And know you told me in the ANBU, you don't go back for your comrades. Well, I do, and I never go back on my word because that's my ninja way!" Naruto says while giving that goofy grin of his. Sai never had felt like this before, a friend, a real actual friend be right by his side. That made Sai smile.

"Uh…Sai what's up with that fake smile of your?" Naruto asks giving him an unusual glare. Sai chuckles making him more suspicious.

"What're you up to…?" Naruto asks backing up slowly, "You better not have any sick ideas…"

"No why can't I smile?" Naruto stares at Sai for a while before doing anything.

"Anyway let's grab the fish we already have and go back to the campsite. I don't want Sakura raising sand when we come back about her worrying about us." They both agreed smirking at each other.

It was now night at the campsite. The fire was crackling, the bags were set up, and the food was ready. When Naruto finally made it with Sai they were looking forward for a scolding from Sakura but instead received a shy glance making her cheeks blush heavily. Naruto looks on his jacket to see if anything was on it. He looks to check if his pants are zipped up but nothing was wrong.

"Sakura what is it?" He asks. The girl snaps out of her blush as she notices eyes staring at her, "Oh...uh…well nothing I was… food is ready!"

"K-Kagome where are you going?!" Shippo yells from the shack.

"I'm going to going to find InuYasha." She says while walking towards the village, "Hopefully the villagers know something." As she was walking she was stopped by a strong hand on her arm. She turns around quickly to see a purple robe with a staff in her face. She looks to see Miroku stopping her.

"Kagome, there's no need. We have searched all through the village and no one has heard from him." He explained. Not wanting to believe it she yanks her arm away from him, "That's not true InuYasha should be…"

"Kagome, we'll find him for sure, "Sango says coming behind the monk," But no one has heard from him. Don't worry it'll be-"

"No it's not! I'm used to InuYasha leaving but just leaving out the blue and never coming back? I have a bad vibe from this." Kagome says to herself full of worry and disappointment. She would never actually thought that she would actually worry about InuYasha that much. Her heart has been aching like its drowning in never-ending tears. _What is this feeling? _She clenches her chest with her fist bowing her head. Her friends worry, so they rushed towards her since she fell to her knees grunting in pain.

"Kagome are you all right?" Sango asks but Kagome's reply was her heaving frequently.

"Shippo hurry and get Kagome's medical kit!" She ordered the shocked kitsune. He hurriedly went into the check to grab her yellow bag.

"She's sweating." Miroku says tearing a piece of his robe and putting it on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Sango asks while watching her friend suffers. What is happening to Kagome? What will happen to her?

"I know what's going on." Says a voice behind them.

**Just to clear things up around here, no yaoi... I know it may have seen like it but I said this for a special chapter. And plus the story doesn't dance around that I'm trying to get to the epic battle that I dreamed up. Well I told you all that the battle was supposed to be next chapter or so…change of plans but for my apology I'll give you a spoiler… there will be a battle coming right up. **

**Anyway until the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whelp here's another chappy for ya! Since school is about to start, I thought I should get this out here so I won't have writers block again and it will never get complete. To me this chapter my seem…BORING but I will reveal the present at the end of this chapter…But until then ENJOY!**

* * *

Miroku turns around to see a black shadow behind them. He holds out his staff and said," Tell me, who are you to sneak up behind us?!" Miroku swings his staff to hit it but misses since the shadow jumps back quickly. Everyone was shock at the ability and wanted to know what is he?

"I mean no harm. I know what's happening to her." Says the ominous figure.

"Then what is it?!" Sango asks. The figure walks towards Kagome and squats down to her level," Tell me, have you lost someone lately?"

"H-how did you know?" Kagome wearily asks.

"Because there is a slight possibility that he might've fallen through the well…"

"But before you go any further, show us your identity." Miroku declared just to make sure he isn't working for Naraku. The figure agreed and took off his hoodie to show a young man with short brown hair with blue eyes. He looked as if he were eighteen and lanky. In his eyes were innocent and insecure. So he doesn't look like he would do any kind of harm.

"Please forgive me from my rudeness, my names Iyako. And I help to keep watch over **The Well of Ages." **

"**The Well of Ages**?" Kagome repeated. Iyako nodded his head yes.

"W-wait a minute. I thought **The Well of Ages **was a myth. The well that you could travel to another unknown dimension." A Sango lash out disbelieving the tale that was told about the well was true.

"So it's like the **Bone Eaters Well**?"

"Yes, if you put it that way." Kagome couldn't imagine another well that could connect to another world. What else does the feudal era hold? What other surprise awaits them?

"Um may I ask all your names please?" Iyako asks. They all introduced themselves starting with Miroku," My name is Miroku."

"My name is Sango."

"And my name is Kagome." They all answered. Iyako takes a good long look at the raven haired miko thinking she resembles someone. Kagome notices his stare and interrupts his imagination," Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry. You resemble someone awfully familiar. It was a priestess name Kikyo." Once the word 'Kikyo' left out his mouth, Kagome flinches back at the name. "Kikyo".

"Yeah well, I do get that a lot…" Kagome said laughing nervously.

"So tell us about the well." Sango continued.

"Yes, I should. When I was on my way to my guarding duty, I have notice several trees cut down and it's weird that it was towards the well. So when I arrived, I saw a piece of red cloth hanging off the edge of the well frame."

"A piece of red cloth…? It couldn't be…" interrupted Sango. _A piece of red cloth on the well indicates that InuYasha went through!_

"Iyako, can you take us to the well?!" Kagome asks while struggling to get up while everyone was worried about her chest.

"But Kagome, your-"

"It's alright, I'm fine. I just hope InuYasha is too…" She said under her breath.

Iyako added," The reason that you have that sharp pain in your chest is that InuYasha is in danger. You could feel what danger he's in since you're the only person that's close to him."

"H-how does that work?" Sango asks even more curious on how could Kagome feel what InuYasha is in danger. Iyako turns to Sango," This well is a different kind of well. For some reason, whoever is close to that person can feel what they feel like a special bond between them. Even if they realize or not. But if that person gets hurt in anyway, they will…" Iyako hesitated to answer knowing it will bother Kagome. But Miroku, being perspective and persistent, he figured what Iyako meant," Your indicating that if InuYasha is hurt or somewhat killed, then Kagome will die too?"

"Sadly yes." His gaze traveled upon Kagome. She felt a pulse throughout her body when she heard that she may be killed if InuYasha is killed. She has no choice but to go through the Well.

"Iyako we cannot waste any more time. Take me to the Well now! If I don't then…" Demanded Kagome, who was still fazed at the information she just heard. Just thinking of what danger InuYasha could be in, in another universe made her scared inside. Iyako felt for her, not knowing what situation she's in. Even though he's been watching over the well for a long time, he would never would have guessed that one day, someone would go through the well since it was supposed to be well guarded… _Well I don't have time to think about that now. What's important is to rescue her friend._ He thought. He laid his hand on Kagome's scrawny shoulder and said, "Don't worry; I'll lead you to your friend."

"Not if I could help it!" says a deep and evil voice out of nowhere. Everyone looks around to see where it came but to only see a portion of purple gases growing in the middle of the air.

"Is, that Miasma?" Miroku said identifying the gas of smoke, miasma, which is deadly if you inhale it," Quick, everyone cover your noses!" He warns everybody. Before you know it, Sango puts on her mask that covers her nose and mouth, Shippo jumps in Kagome's bag, and Iyako and Kagome used their shirts to cover their nose. The smoke spreads and thickens all around them covering the little area that they are in. Laugher then filled the quiet purple mist which sent chills through everyone's spine. But the little act the person pulled, gave away its identity quickly…

Miroku growled, "Naraku!" Miroku is set in his fighting stance readying his staff. Naraku ignored Miroku and laughs hysterically which pissed him off even more.

"Haha you have no threat towards me, Naraku!" He signals is Siamyosho, which are swarms of poisonous bees to come out of nowhere. Miroku knew that if he sucked in any of the insects, he will get poisoned and die. But if that's the risk he will take…

"You think that would scare me off?" Miroku unties his beads that keep his ultimate weapon sealed on his right hand. "Wind Tunnel!" Strong winds start to rush towards his right hand, sucking anything in its path. Miroku was so desperate that he would take Naraku right now and kill the curse that he has sent to the males of his family. He managed to suck in some of the insects before Sango knocks him down, "Miroku!" She shouts," Are you crazy? If you suck in anymore, you'll be finished!" scolded Sango worrying about Miroku. As of Miroku, everyone else in his group knows of the danger he could be in and knows how foolish the monk can be at times like these. But without InuYasha here to knock the monk on the head a few times, what else could he do?

"Yes, monk listens to your beloved Sango for once. Suck in any more of my insects and you'll be finished! Just like your father!" Teased Naraku knowing it will make the monk mad. That very comment made Miroku stand up to fight some more but the poison has gotten to him before he could make a move. He let out a brief scream in pain and fell right back to the ground before Kirara caught him at the nick of time.

"Thanks Kirara, take him to Kagome." Sango told Kirara, her faithful cat companion. Kirara flew towards Kagome and laid Miroku in front of her so she could give him medical attention. "Well if it isn't Sango the demon slayer, your little brother has been made a fine servant and killing machine for me." Naraku chuckled at the sick joke he made.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Kohaku in front of me and lives to tell about it?" She grabs her boomerang like weapon, Hiraikotsu, and hurls it at Naraku yelling her triggering word," Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang went full speed towards Naraku and slashes him through his stomach making a slashing sound. Naraku was now into two halves floating in the air, but that did not faze him. The Hiraikotsu swung around right back to its owner.

"Did I get him…?" She said lowly to herself panting a little from the strength she had put in to her boomerang to make it go faster than normal. The miasma clears up a little to show Naraku still floating in the air into two pieces. Sango was shocked to see his facial expression pain but yet…laughing?

"Haha is that all you got?" With saying that he regenerated back to his regular self that left Sango even more irritated at her failed attempt. _But I hit him! How it could not made a scratch on him?! _

"Prepare to die!" A pair of tentacles was lashed towards Sango while she let her guard down. Surely it should've been over for her but before it could touch her it was disintegrated into purple sparkling dust. Naraku didn't see that coming since a wipe of confusion overcame his face. _How could she…?_ Is all he could think? He turns around to see Kagome holding her bow in an archery stance.

"I now see you as a nuisance. And plus, I am after the shard around your neck after all." Naraku said looking at the necklace around Kagome's neck that had a purple shard sitting inside the small jar. Before he could get any close, the demon slayer stood up defending her friend.

"You will not lay a hand on Kagome or the shard!" She stood in front of Kagome right beside Kirara who was ready to attack the villain.

"Why don't you play with Kohaku for a bit I know you two haven't played with him in a while?" _K-Kohaku? _Sango thought as Naraku signals Kohaku to come out. The ball of Miasma soon showed a browns haired boy looking around 12 with the same demon slayers outfit Sango wears except it's a till color. He holds out his kusarigama out on his right hand throwing it at Sango but she manages to dodge it after it made a compact on the ground. All Sango could gasp at her brother's name," Kohaku…!" She hates to see her younger brother being manipulated by Naraku like he's his puppet or personal toy. She had witnessed her father and fellow clan members being slaughtered by his hands. But she knows he was being controlled so she couldn't blame him. Sango was now in the air riding Kirara after that close attack and is now face to face with Kohaku who was riding one of Naraku's demons.

"Kohaku can you hear me?!" She yells hoping he has control over himself. But his eyes were pure mahogany color without any pupils in sight meaning he is under his control. She really doesn't want to fight him but she cannot manage getting killed by her little brother.

"Lady, like I have said before, I don't know you. And unless you don't want to be harmed I suggest you to give him your jewel shards before anyone get hurt."

"Kohaku…" Sango says again even more saddened to hear Kohaku not remembering his older sister.

"You're sick! Why would you make brothers and sisters fight against each other?!" scolded Kagome after she looks at her friend struggling against her little brother Kohaku.

"Enough of your pestering and give me the jewel shard!" Demanded Naraku floating down towards Kagome. She hurriedly reaches for one of her arrows from her back and set it up on her bow. She concentrated her spiritual energy on the arrow creating a light purple aura surrounding it aiming it at the person in front of her. She stretches the line on her rope far back to make greater impact on Naraku.

Iyako stood there amazed at Kagome's spiritual power. He once saw that power before from Kikyo, but he couldn't quite remember where… _That spiritual energy…The resemblance to Lady Kikyo…Could it be that she's a close relative to Lady Kikyo…_

The arrow hits Naraku in his chest but did no effect to him. Instead, he absorbs it inside him as if he swallowed it. Watching this, Kagome was surprised that he didn't at least get a scratch on him.

"Your arrow does not have any effect on me! I guess my experiment wo-" And before he could finish his sentence, a pink glowing light glowed inside his chest growing larger and brighter. And before he knew it, he splattered everywhere with pink and purple sparkles floating down slowly.

"So it did work!" Shippo celebrated while popping his head up from her backpack.

"Yes, but sadly, it was only a puppet." Miroku said with a little disappointment in his voice. While Kagome purifies him from the poison, Kohaku was forced to retreat only by disappearing from the Siamyosho.

"Is everybody alright!"Sango shouts while she's riding Kirara back to her group.

"Yes but-"

"I now know what happened!" Iyako interrupts while everyone's attention is on him," On how the well keepers all disappeared earlier this week. It's been reports of a demon destroying villages around our area and told us to keep watch. But I just don't know how he could kidnap them! The well has a seal that if any demon steps on the premises, then they will be burned to death! And plus, one of the men that protected the legendary well is my brother…" Iyako lowers his head to the point that you couldn't see his eyes and balls his fists saddened by his brother. Miroku notices his actions and knew he would be troubled by the kidnapping of his brother. And before Miroku could say anything, Kagome spoke up instead," Don't worry Iyako; we'll rescue your brother and his friend in no time." Kagome said with a smile that made Iyako blush._ Her smile is so…warm and fuzzy that I just wanna stare at it all day_ He thought not noticing he was staring at her for a while now, which is creeping Kagome out.

"Uh Iyako you're doing it again!" Kagome yelled trying to wake up Iyako from his daydreaming. He snaps out of it blinking uncontrollably and blushed at the thought of him staring at raven haired miko and her big brown eyes.

"Uh sorry I was…uh…I don't even know any more…!" Iyako stuttered trying to hide his blush, which made Kagome giggle a bit. Shippo and Kirara just stared at the corny fool, messing around and shook their heads…

"Obviously, he has a crush on her…" Shippo said to Kirara while she gave a "meew" back," Luckily InuYasha isn't here. If so he would be so jelly Hahaha!" He and Kirara fell down laughing at that short joke Shippo just said. Sango overheard him and Kirara laughing on the ground and decided to interfere

"Let's just say if he heard that, imagine all those bops on the head you would get from that." That thought of that made Shippo and Kirara turned into a void and turn blue.

"Well, shall we have our journey to the well?" Miroku insisted to get ready to rescue his friend, InuYasha.

* * *

"What the…? This can't be possible, how can I get out? This reminds me of the time with…" and then a pale faced girl with long black hair walked slowly from the flames. He recognizes her as Kikyo.

"InuYasha," then blood appears on her shoulder with her clothes clawed," why did you betray me?!" Kikyo yells. InuYasha looks down at his claws to see blood on it and smelt Kikyo's scent too. He awed at the situation he was in, and then it finally hit him. _This is when the Shikon Jewel…_ He turns his gaze upon the crying maiden with long black hair who was holding her injured shoulder. But in her face were hatred, sadness, and disgust all fused together.

"I trusted you. I believed you! And then you'll lure me out to the open field just for you to steal the jewel! I thought you wanted to be human and be with me together in peace!" InuYasha flinches back at the moment that he used to want to be human just so he could be with Kikyo. That's when they WERE in love with each other. Back when she was the first person that even cared for him other than he is a HALF demon… She was the first person other than his mother who loved him. That's what made her special TO him… (**A/N: Still, she shouldn't hate on Kagome because she stole her man…L**) But just reminiscing on that memory, that day InuYasha and Kikyo was supposed to rendezvous so she could purify him with the Shikon Jewel, so he could be human, so he wouldn't have to fight anymore and would be her husband. But there was a flaw in that plan. Kikyo, while seeing Onigumo an injured bandit who was founded in a cave, didn't tell InuYasha because she was afraid he'll get jelly and told Keade, her little sister, not to tell anyone that she is seeing him. Well, Onigumo developed feelings for the miko, but felt inferior in the condition he is in, until he learned of a precious jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, which supposedly grants your wish. In order to do that, he sold his soul to a demon, just to obtain that power. Just to make Kikyo his. On that very night, the night he sold his soul to the demon, thousands of other demons took over his body and gave him strength to stand and cured his burns. From that day forward, Onigumo was technically dead, and Naraku was born. He then learned of the plan Kikyo and InuYasha was about to do the next day and planned the ambush and confusion. On that very day that they promised each other tomorrow evening, Onigumo transformed into InuYasha and told Kikyo at her home at night," Kikyo, I just can't wait any longer. Let's do it tomorrow morning. When the sun rises." He says anxiously. Kikyo retorted at that request but, I guess the saying goes, love makes you do stupid things. She agreed to the rendezvous and went to her business smiling to herself about how simple minded he would be. But she was so in love with him that she just couldn't see or believe that he could do anything to evil like this... The next morning, she was in the open field with the Shikon Jewel in her very hand, looking for her awaited husband. It was quiet and windy at that moment. She wasn't aware that an object dashed through the tall grasses and clawed her back with one sweep. She took a good look at the object and couldn't believe her eyes to see, InuYasha, standing above her, with an evil grin across his face saying that he had never loved her and never wanted to become human to marry her or stop fighting. He told her that he lured her to his trap to get the Shikon Jewel from her. That moment, she grew immediate hatred for InuYasha. She hated his guts and hopes he rots in hell, even though that wasn't the real InuYasha. Later that day, he moves to the same spot Kikyo was at earlier to purify him. He looks left and then right but no sign of his love. _Where could she be…?_ He thought as he looks through the quiet forest. Growing more frustrated in anger he was soon about to leave knowing it wouldn't be true if he was purified. Just as he made his first step and arrow zoomed past him! One more centimeter and he could be finished at that point. The arrow made a clacking noise against the nearby tree by InuYasha. He was shocked to see his beloved maiden, holding her bow and arrow towards him. He was heartbroken that she called him that forbidden name, "half demon". The name that she had sworn not to say again came right of her mouth.

"Get out of here you half demon!" She fires another arrow towards him but he dodges with a leap to a tree branch. And before he left he took one last glance down at Kikyo, and saw the hatred in her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't trust a human wench! How pathetic am I to fall in her trap!" That's how the whole controversy started… He soon went back to the village and stole the Shikon Jewel and made his escape leaving the village in havoc. "Finally, a way to become full demon at last!" He said to himself, proud of completing his original mission from the start. He couldn't believe that a mere human could change his way of thinking that easily! Hopping through the forest taking another look at the glowing purple jewel in his hands, an arrow raced towards him and someone calls after him.

"InuYasha!" The arrow hits the InuYasha on the left side of his chest nailing him unto a tree. The jewel had fled his hands onto the forest floor. The real Kikyo, who had blood on her white and red kimono, fell to the ground right beside her little sister Kaede crying over her injured sister and along with a few villagers. She knew she lost too much blood from earlier and would not make it. She denied any medical attention and entrusted Kikyo to make sure no evil hands is on the jewel and burn it with her body. And then she finally collapses onto the ground leaving a dormant hanyou and a mourning village.

Just recovering from that memory made his stomach ache. The flames around him grow intense that he was forced to back up away from it. But Kikyo wasn't fazed or flinch from the fire's heat. She walks steadily closer step by step towards InuYasha. At this point he was defenseless. He was too weak to move. He couldn't even move his arms anymore.

"What? I can't move!" He attempts to push himself to walk or at least fall to the ground had fallen. It was like he was an action figure and is nailed to the ground. The zombie finally stops and reaches for her bow and chanted those two hunting words to InuYasha's doggy ears,"** Die InuYasha**" At that InuYasha witness the arrow coming toward the same spot it had pinpoint last time he was hit with an arrow by her. InuYasha closes his eyes just waiting for him to be finish until he felt a push and a hard surface.

"K-Kagome…?" He looks down to see a raven haired girl on top of him burying her face into his robe of the fire rat.

"Kagome, where did you… How did you…Why do you…?" InuYasha was clustered with a bunch of questions he wanted to ask Kagome but she spoke before he could say a word.

"Wake up InuYasha, wake up! Wake up InuYasha, wake up! Wake up InuYasha, wake up!" She repeated with tears flowing down her cheeks. The hanyou was even more lost than before._ Why is he yelling that out? What's she trying to do?_

But at the end of her cheek, a tear drop fell onto him glowing with a bright color. Once it touched him he glowed like the sun._ Why am I glowing? What is Kagome doing to me?_ She keeps chanting what she said over and over again and InuYasha glows so bright that he's slowly fading away. He doesn't want to leave Kagome behind at that place.

"Kagome! Kagome what are you doing? What are you doing to-" She ignores his plead and still repeats what she was saying. His vision gets blurry the heat dies down. The screen goes black. And there was no sound.

A sound of a particular someone struggling through the isolated village. He opens his eyes seeing the blue sky above him with a few passing clouds. What he feels is a massive headache but other than that, no scratch on him.

"What…was that? Ever since I looked into the guy's eye, it was like a terrifying nightmare." InuYasha remembers sparring with the shark man and looked upon his eye.

"His eye. That man's eye… His iris has a weird pattern to unlike any other eyes I've seen. He couldn't be a demon since I don't smell any demonic aura around here." InuYasha gets up from the ground and looks at the rubble around him, "Oh yeah the village. Those two guys…" I all InuYasha could say since he is enraged that they would kill a bunch of innocent people. Children lay dead on the street. Arms and legs are draped in blood was everywhere? InuYasha has seen far worse back at the feudal era but this one is a little too far. And the most disgusting stench of smelling hundreds of dead people is way too sensitive for InuYasha's nose. He covers his nose with the hem of his shirt, and steps out of the village before he faints of getting suffocated by the smell.

"I'm surprise I wasn't dead yet…" InuYasha pants finally having a view of the gloomy village. HE didn't expect a hint of demonic aura north of him through a forest.

"Could it be…? But in Kagome's era, I was sure there were no more demons here! This is new to me…"

But InuYasha didn't care anymore for now he was pissed to think someone would do a cheap knock out trick on him like that. Next time, if someone interferes he will show mercy… He sniffs the air again to smell a stronger demonic aura coming towards his way. He smiles to himself "It's coming and it's close."

* * *

C'mon you guys, we don't have any time to waste!" yelled Yamato as the four of them leaps from tree to tree through the forest close to their destination. Even Yamato could smell could smell the dead bodies form a great distance. Soon the others reacted.

"Ugh, it smells like…" Sakura gasps while she covers her nose with her hand.

"Dead bodies." Sai said following what Sakura just did.

"It must be that bad huh?" Naruto asks not wanting to see the gruesome site of the slaughtered village. Just thinking about the innocent people dying was on Naruto's mind and makes his stomach boil just seeing the sick bastard. But he tries to keep his emotions in check, for he knows the consequences that follow… But today, there formation what not in order as in Sakura, Naruto and Sai. No, today it was Naruto and Sai, then Sakura. She was lagging behind because she couldn't get the thought out of her head. The thought of seeing Naruto and Sai yesterday by the lake keeps creeping up on her mind. She couldn't imagine that Naruto would be… well she isn't surprise that Sai might be but, Naruto? Just thinking about that just made her blush. She couldn't even look at Naruto directly with having that memory or something red appearing in her cheeks. Naruto noticed it too. Like this morning when he told her good morning, she stutters a bit blushing and finally says good morning without looking at him. But him being oblivious as ever, he decided to let it drop but Sai notices it and is quick to catch on…what he will say… As minutes past hoping from tree to tree they see an open clearing of the wrecked village. Yamato signals everyone to stop and hide searching for the target. Sakura find there "target" with something in its hands…

"Hey, I found him." She said pointing at the red object pulling what looks like a dead body somewhere. Naruto takes a good look at his "target" and notices the most standing out feature about him…

"Does he have dog ears? Man I've seen some weird things, but this is unimaginable…" He said under his breath. Yamato turns back to his group to discuss their plan.

"Okay, it turns out he's doing something with these bodies. So you guys remember our plan. Sakura you're stage one. Sai you're two. Naruto you're three and I come in last." Everyone all said "yes sir" at the same time quietly so he won't hear.

Now everybody get to your position. Sakura puts on her hand gloves slapping them on. She cracks her knuckles getting ready for her job.

"Alright here we go!"

* * *

**Hey again like I said, I gave you a clear hint what sh** is about to go down next chapter. Yep I could smell The Encounter coming next chapter. As you could see I was trying to get them mad and pissed so it will be intense since both of them are hot headed. Like I said I'm sorry if it's boring because I didn't enjoy this chapter since I tried to rush it out. BUT writing the next chapter will be enjoyable and fun! And I will not be bias on "I let him win because he's my favorite character" or "I let him get killed because I hate him". That isn't fair to happen L But let me hear in the review if you think InuYasha or Naruto? Which one is better? And btw this battle will take at least two to three chapters ;) **


End file.
